The 8th Wonder: Deleted Scene
by wayouttamyleague
Summary: Castle, Beckett and especially Ryan are goofing off on set, waiting for their close-ups, while Esposito enjoys his moment in the Summer Fic-a-thon sun. Distracting, salacious, deleted scene from The 8th Wonder. Even if you haven't read, you are welcome to enjoy the visuals: Sun, Sand, Castle hotties. Crackfic Humor, Het Steam & Language.


**Hey, so, turns out our big name co-stars (Castle, Beckett, and especially Ryan) are goofing off on set in deleted scenes/bloopers waiting for their close ups, while Espo enjoys his moment in the summer fic-a-thon sun. This one-shot is too distracting for our main story, but for those who enjoy outtakes (or like to read with a drink in their hands). Bottoms up!**

**Warnings: Rated M Crackfic Humor Het Steam Language Ryan/Espo/Castle/Beckett/OC**

**You are welcome to enjoy the visuals, even if you haven't read the main fic: Tropical Island, bathing suits and workout wear. Bootcamp on the beach. (The original scene being explained is in Ch13 of The 8th Wonder).**

* * *

"So, Bro, you sleep on the way down at all?"

"Ah, no, not much, the flight was ... interesting"

Ryan and Esposito decided to chat during jumping jacks to distract themselves from Beckett who had been assigned to the 'skins team' of shirts and skins: so was therefore doing star jacks in her black bikini top. Castle, jacking in unison across from her, gripped his eyes closed to keep mini-Castle from standing at attention for the rest of the day. Master Trainer Kai-Rhee had a sense of humor about sexual tension on the training grounds. Most of the other recruits hadn't caught up to this station, so Beckett wasn't worried about finishing her bouncing body conditioning before they caught up.

"Interesting how? Turbulence?"

"Uh, in a manner of speaking. I knocked up Beckett."

"WHAT!?"

Ryan deadpan, continued his tale without interrupting his cardio exercise. "According to the flight crew of Southwest 747 #118, I'm the stud of the 12th precinct."

"HOLY SHIT! How did _**that**_ happen?"

"Well, ya see, when a man and woman love each other very much…"

Espo leaned his next jack to the right to thwack his partner on the back of the head. Ryan ducked instinctually, catching only a swipe to the tips of his hair.

"You know what I mean. Did you **tell** them you were WITH Beckett?"

"No, never! They just took one look at me, I guess."

Esposito knew better. "And then one look at _Beckett_? C'mon bro!"

Kevin remained smug. "You mean they didn't ask YOU how her legs felt wrapped around your neck when you two flew down together?"

"No! I mean, maybe…"

Espo realized he'd given Ryan a trump card to play in their next game of Darts and Hearts. _'__D__amn! __L__ittle __man scores points even with a wife and baby? __Irish charming little fucker. Got a freaking leprechaun in his damn pocket.__'_

"Yeah, I couldn't get up to use the John without some dude or other hounding me for details, after she told the flight attendants we were expecting."

"Wait! _**BECKETT **_told them you slept together!?"

"Yep!" Blue eyes glinted in the sun. Kevin had the world's best truth-telling-relish-the-moment face. It was a proven fact.

Espo looked at Beckett, her boobs bouncing in the sun, her pony tail bouncing in the sun, her ass cheeks bouncing in the …Epso looked away quickly. He didn't need any hell from his old flame, Kai-Rhee, in front of _**all **_his partners.

"I don't get it. Why would Beckett pretend to be your lover? Was there some undercover angle on the plane ride?"

"NO**P**E. I think she just _**liked**_ it." Ryan could pop a 'p' sound like no other.

Likewise, Espo could 'call bullshit' with a mean-ass lip purse. He lowered his tenor, "Bro!"

"Seriously. By the look on her face as she slept, cuddled up on my shoulder, I think she was having some **very** wet dreams during most of the flight."

Esposito knew that Beckett was only into Castle. Her face was veritably breaking from the giant smile as she tortured her fiancé with jumping cleavage. But **HE**'d always been her back-up flirt to make Castle jealous! _'__WTF__? Did Ryan get __**another**__ promotion while I wasn__'__t lookin__?__' _Javi would never admit this news had him a little worried. _'__My starting to slip?__'_

Kai-Rhee walked behind both detectives, dropping her yellow whistle from her clenched teethe. "Having fun boys?"

Kev &amp; Javi shouted in unison, "Yes, Master Sergeant!"

"Catching up? After missing each other for 4 whole days?" She could see from their blushing perma-grins that it was the truth, even though she was sure they'd deny it. She shook her head at their attempts to stifle smiles, as they continued to jumping jack.

Espo explained staring respectfully ahead as he kept his rhythm. "My partner thinks he's a bigger stud than me, Sensei. I had to get the details."

"Zhat right?" She tipped her sunglasses to eye the NY detective she'd just met, trying to merge his image with all the backstory she'd heard from Javier.

"Just providing the facts, Master Sergeant, keeping my partner informed. No brag intended."

She surveyed Kevin up and down like she was reading menu options. And then turned to indulge in a long assessment of Javier's bare chest, sun-kissed arms, and other assets working under his shorts. "I'm sure you're right, Detective."

Kai-Rhee circumambulated both men as they grunted through their last 20 reps and panted heavily. She appeared to be circling prey, while in truth she was surreptitiously checking the whereabouts of her other clients, marking the line of sight of all camp constituents.

"Roc, your partner's handsome, in his own way, but..." she palmed Espo's ass cheek as it bounced in heated effort. "You still got your edge."

Kevin's self-satisfied smile was cannibalized by shock and awe. He'd heard stories of Kai-Rhee, too, but she was intimidating in real life. And just as hot as Beckett, though in a totally different way. Difference was the Master Sergeant was fucking Javi for _**real**_, not for imaginary kicks.

Esposito grinned as his trump card, and dart game win, returned to 'sure thing' status. His ex had never been one for public display, but he was happy for the upgrade in front of his partner. Kai-Rhee always had Javi's back, or 'backside,' in this case. He decided to pour it on with a respectful reply that any grunt could bark at his drill sergeant.

"Thank you, Master Sergeant! Happy to prove it, anytime."

* * *

**I mean if we are going to all this trouble to get the NYPD hotties in the sand and sun to workout, might as well make it over-the-top salacious, right?**

**JJ, Wendy, Mindy, Christina, Kristen, Janna ya'll my inspiration. **


End file.
